Love and Marriage
by MellowYellow23
Summary: DL family fluff fic. Mainly based on their family not a case. Hints of drama in future fics. Some MS and FOC
1. Pinky Promise

AN- This story is an ongoing one. I had written it for another couple on another show, but the story line fits Danny/Lindsay really well. Because I am not a CSI nor am I very good at science, this story will most likely revolve more around D/L and there family more so than a case. Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticsm is always welcome, I want you all to enjoy this story as much as I do. I am an avid D/L lover; however, other couple are mentioned. Flack/Oc and M/S. ENJOY!

Background: Danny and Lindsay have been married for 4 years. They have twins: Aubrey and Louie Jr. who are both 3 almost 4. Stella and Mac have a little girl named Amelia and Stella is 5 moths pregnant with another child. Flack is dating a district attorney named Rachel. And to answer the kids vs. school thing-When I was three I went to day care but my mom called it school.

OK- On with the story!

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Lindsay Messer awoke to the sound of her 3 year old daughter screaming. She jolted upright, moving to get out of the bed, earning a grunt of displeasure from her husband. Lindsay glanced over her shoulder to see Danny still fast asleep. Well the man did just get off a triple shift,  
she thought still disentangling herself from the warm sheets of their bed and quickly headed to her daughters room.

Lindsay hurried through the doorway to see her daughter tossing roughly in her sleep. After turning on the night light next to Aubrey's bed, she shook her gently.

Aubrey shot up and looked around, bewildered.  
"Mommy!" Once the haziness of sleep had cleared from her head she noticed her mother and jumped into her arms, crying from fright.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. You're alright. I'm here." Lindsay gently rocked her daughter, trying to calm her.

"Where's Daddy?" aubrey tilted her head to examine the room, looking for her father.

"He's asleep in our room, it's okay. Why don't you tell Mommy what's wrong?" Lindsay began to feel Aubrey relax in her arms.

"I had a really, really bad dream, Mommy. It was so scary." Aubrey's eyes weld up with tears, remembering her dream.

Seeing this Lindsay quickly asked, "Want to come sleep with me and Daddy tonight?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she scooped up her daughter and started to walk towards their master bedroom.

Danny stirred in his sleep when he felt a small body cuddle up next to him. He opened one eye drowsily and noticed the tear stained cheeks of his baby girl in front of him.  
"Wha's the matter, Princess?" Danny thick accent immediately laced with concern.

"Daddy, I had the worse dream ever. You and Mommy died and no one was here to take care of Damien and me."

"Nothing like that will ever happen, I promise." He softly reassured.

"Pinky promise?" she sniffed.

Danny smiled sweetly and stuck out his pinky finger. After being fully convinced she was safe, Aubrey soon fell asleep in the comfort of her fathers stong arms.

Lindsay brushed away a small strand of light brown, wavy hair off of Aubrey's forehead. She then glanced up at her husband, who was staring intently at her, and gave a small grin. 

"I thought you were gonna wake me when you got home?"

Danny shrugged, "It was pretty late and I didn't want to wake you." He reached across their daughter and pulled Lindsay in for a sweet kiss, "G'night."

"I think you mean 'good morning'." Lindsay gestured towards the clock that read 4:23.

"Maybe to you, I just got in about 3 hours ago." Danny laid back, completely exhausted.

"Poor baby." Lindsay said teasingly and also laid back. "I gotta be up in a few hours anyway."

"Sucks for you." He mumbled already half asleep.

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay got snuggled closer to her daughter and said a quick good night before letting sleep over take her.

DING! The annoying alarm clock rang in Lindsay's ear. She reached a hand out from underneath the covers to forcefully whack it into silence. Five minutes later she awoke to the same irritating ring.

"Fine, you win!" she growled to the inanimate object. Lindsay glanced to her left to see her husband and daughter still in a deep sleep. Aww, that's so sweet,she thought while heading towards the connecting bathroom.

She sighed in relaxation when she stepped into the hot shower, content to just let the water run over her. Her eyes immediatetly popped open when she heard the door creak open. Thinking it was one of the twins, she grabbed a towel and stepped out from under the showerhead.

As she peaked around the curtain a smile graced her face, there was Danny standing in front of the sink, tooth brush in hand. His hair was still slightly mussed from sleep and his tired eyes looked husky in the dim bathroom light. God, he is sexy! 

Danny glanced up from the mirror to see his wife watching him with hungry eyes. He smirked and turned to face her. She only had a towel on and he had to admit he loved the view. She looked beautiful without make-up and her hair was wet from her brief shower.

"Hey,baby. Want some company?" He gestured towards the shower as he put his tooth brush away.

Lindsay grinned, "Now that sounds like an offer I can't refuse."

He licked his lips slowly and tugged off his undershirt to reveal his amazing chest, while Lindsay dropped the towel and stepped back under the water.

"DADDY!" yelled Damien from their room. Danny shoulders sagged visibly in disappointment and poked his head in the shower, "Hold that thought..." He kissed the side of her naked neck quickly before pulling on his shirt and jogging into their bedroom.

Lindsay sighed in frustration and went back to finishing her shower. Once done and blow drying her hair, she could hear the end of an argument between the twins and Danny gently reprimanding.

"I'm not a baby because I slept with Mommy and Daddy!" Lindsay heard Aubrey squeal angrily.

"Are so! Daddy she hit me!" Damien returned.

"Damien, Aubrey is not a baby because she slept in here with me and you mom. I sleep with you mom every night, does that make me a baby?" Lindsay laughed at Danny's reasoning and then heard a huffed, defeated no from their son. "And no matter how your brother teases you, Aubrey, you should never hit him, understood?" A similar answer was given by Aubrey. "Good, now go get dressed and ready for school." 

Danny blew out a breath of relief as the twins scampered off to their respective rooms with no argument.

"Nice save, Dad. You're too easy on them, you know?" Lindsay sommented while rummaging through their closet, clad in only her underwear.

And just as the breath of relief was out, Danny sucked in an involuntary one at the sight of his wife. "Keeps me in there good graces." He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her slim middle while laying gentle butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

Lindsay arched her neck to allow him better access."Baby, as much as I am enjoying this, I have to leave in 20 minutes."

Danny smirked hottly against her neck, "I betcha we could do make it." he whispered seductively in her ear before biting it lightly.

"Nothing to brag about there, baby." still she giggled inspite of herself, "I have to meet Mac at 8:00 to discuss our case."

"Talk about a mood killer...Mac..." he shuddered lightly and chuckled when she laughed loudly.

Lindsay turned in his arms and gave him a searing kiss, "We'll finish this tonight, I promise."

Danny groaned and held out his pinky jokingly, "Pinky promise?"

Lindsay grinned and shook his pinky with hers, "Pinky promise."

TBC Tell me what you think.

mellowyellow233 


	2. Sex Talk

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, they were all really sweet and made my day! I hope I don't disappoint with future chapters. To correct myself in the last chapter, the Danny and Lindsay's son is named Damien. I was gonna go with Louie Jr, but I thought I'd just make up a name.

This story is more of a look at the personal lives of D/L and their family. There will be a chapter featuring a case and the whole gang is incoporated into the almost all the chapters. I would love to be able to write a CSI fic with actual cases, but I know nothing about what they talk about on the show and it would most likely be inaccurate.

Mac and Stella are engaged and already have a daughter as I have previously mentioned. Some future chapters will be involving their wedding and such.

Thanks again for the reviews and feel free to make suggestions as to where the story will go. I have pre-written chapters, but after those I got nothing.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own CSI:NY or the characters in it...although I would LOVE to own Danny Messer. All I have is this story and the made up characters in it, not much, I know. Don't sue because I have no money.

CHAPTER TWO

Secondary call kicks ass, Danny thought smuggly while he stretched out on his Lay-Z-Boy and flicked through television stations.

After Lindsay had taken the kids to school and gone to work, he had the whole day and the apartment all to himself. He basically had the day off becuase Mac had promised only to call him if they got swamped at the lab. Life was good.

Suddenly, Danny's moment of bliss was ruined by a shrill ring of his cell phone. His grimace immediately went to a smile as he saw 'Montana' scrawl across the screen. "Danny Messer, sex god." he answered cheekily.

"Wow, Danny. Quite a catchy greeting you got there." came a throaty female voice.

He cringed, a little embarrassed by his words, "O..hi, Stella...umm...what's up?"

"Nothing really. Lindsay went to the locker room and wanted me to call you to ask if you would like to go out to lunch with Mac, Lindsay and me? Little did I know, you are very busy on your days off, what with pimping yourself out and all." he could hear her laugh over the phone.

Regaining his composure, Danny quickly replied, "Gotta make some money on the side, and what can I say? So many people love my services. There is this one move I do, Lindsay says it..."

"And the jokes gone to far!" Stella hurriedly cut in.

Danny smirked, "Oh, come on Stel. I wa just getting to the good part!"

"Can you come or not, Messer?"

"Where and when?" he grinned naughtily, "Another line I use a lot on my side job."

"Antonio's, 30 minutes. And we won't wait for you, Messer. I'm a hungry, pregnant woman!" she laughed and hung up.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Hey, Damien." Danny hugged his son tightly in greeting as he picked him up from Pre-School.

"Hey, Daddy." he said in return adn allowed Danny to strap him into his booster seat.

"Where's your sister?"

Damien shrugged and played with Danny'd badge, "STOP YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" he squealed and kicked his feet.

Danny chuckled, "I can not let you watch TV with your Uncle Flack anymore."

"DADDY!"

Danny turned just in time to catch Aubrey who was leaping at him. "How ya doin', Princess?"

She smiled happily. "Mrs. Appleton gave me a sticker for saying the Pwedge of Legiance!"

Damien rolled his eyes sarcastically and shook his head.

"Good for you."

Damien broke the comfortable silence after a few minutes.

"Daddy, what's sex?"

Danny nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "'Cuse me?"

"Some older kids were talking about it ont he play ground. Wha is it?"

Aubrey intrest was now also peaked, "Is it when you're sick?"

Okay, how would Lindsay handle this? Danny asked himself. After a few all to brief minutes of deliberating, "It's a very special hug people in love do."

"Do you and Mommy have sex?"

"LOOK! we're home!" he exclaimed, cutting off the conversation as he stopped the car.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Wow." Danny stated as he laid tangled in the bed sheets with Lindsay later that night.

She giggled lightly, "My sentimates exactly." Kissing his naked chest lightly, as she snuggled into his side.

He grinned and allowed himself a few moments to let his heart rate and body heat go down. "You know, your kids asked what sex was today."

"What?" Lindsay asked propping her chin on his bicep to look into his shockingly cobalt blue eyes.

"Yup, on the ride home. I told them it was a special hug."

"You're kidding? They aren't even four yet!"

"Nope, heard it from some older kids on the playground."

"I was at least 7 before I had the sex talk with my parents."

"Times a changin'."

"How old were you when you had 'the talk' with your folks?" she inquired.

"Never had it." he replied nonchalantly.

"What? Every kid gets that talk." she said incrediously.

"My friend Bobby gave me the basics in 3rd grade, and I learned from there. Mommy and Dad never said anything about it. Figured I knew, I suppose."

"Well I'm surprised you knew how to share that 'special hug' with me just now...let alone twice." she teased lightly.

"Wanna make it three?" He licked his lips and flipped her underneath him.

Lindsay squeaked in surprise and greedily threaded her fingers through his short hair as he lavished her neck and collar bone with searing kisses.  
She brought his face up to meet hers and caught his lips passionately. She hissed as his cold hands roamed over her flat, warm stomache. A moan was let out of the back of his throat, as his mouth sought entrance to hers.  
She gladly complied and arched her body against his as his tongue probed her familiar mouth. Her hands snuck down his naked back to play with the taut muscles that shuttered under her feather light touch.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Mommy?" came a muffled, sleep ridden voice from their doorway.

Danny looked down at Lindsay's flushed face and had to beat back a grin of satisfaction. She saw his internal battle and rolled her eyes, but still smiling. "I was just putting your mom to bed too." Danny quickly grabbed his boxers from beside the bed and descretely put them on and then continued, "What do you need, Dame?"

"Can I have a glass of water please?" he asked as if his reason for coming into their bedroom in the middle of the night was obvious.

Danny squated to his sons level and replied, "Alright, I'll be there in a second." he watched as their son scampered off into the kitchen happily.

Danny turned to Lindsay, who was lowering her nightie over her head, "You, don't move." he comanded with a wink.

"Yes, Officer." she replied playfully as he jogged after their son. 


	3. Interrogation

AN: Once again thanks for the reviews, they keep my writing mojo going. Sorry to all of you who were expecting a sex scene in the last chapter- I'll get pretty close in future chapters, but dorry, I don't write sex scenes. This fic was rated to be safe and mainly for language and sexual situations. Sorry.

This next chapter is a look at their professional lives together. It'll probably be a little shorter than the others becuase I will try to upload chapter 4 right after it and chapter four is long. I thought I'd incorporate their work relationship and how they deal with it into the story early on. So here it goes...ENJOY!

CHAPTER THREE

"So DNA came back to a Melissa Morey. Arrested for prostitution and has an assault charge, not to mention about a gaZillion outstanding tickets." Lindsay read off from her report later that week. She and Danny had been assigned together to a homocide in the Bronx this morning. The victim had scratch marks on his body as if done by a females nails. Luck was on there side today: they were able to pull DNA from underneath the victim's nails and came up with a hit relatively quickly.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Let's bring her in." he replied taking the file folder from her.

Early on in their relationship, Danny and Lindsay had decided that work was to stay at the lab and their personal lives were to stay at home. It wasn't like they shut their feelings for each other off when they walked onto a crime scene or the aftermath of a case wouldn't follw them home; however, they remained strictly professional on a job. Every once in awhile though, one of them would slip and break the barrier. Like when Lindsay was pregnant and Danny wouldn't let her anywhere near the lab because of the chemicals and toxins in it. Or when an uncooperative suspect had tried to make a quick break from Flack and Danny which resulted in a long foot chase and Danny getting shot in the shoulder. Lindsay had worn a hole in the break room carpet from pacing so much.

After pulling the suspect, Melissa, from her job and finding an unregistered .38 in her purse, Danny and Lindsay pulled her into interrogation.

"Ms. Morey, do you know a Mike Reagan?" Lindsay asked from across the steel table.

"No bells or whistles going off in my head." she replied sarcastically, popping her gum loudly.

"Cute."

"You know, that's weird. 'Cause we found a little of your DNA on his dead body." Danny spoke from his position against the wall.

Melissa unceremoniously eyed him up. She smirked her apparent approval. "A lot of guys have a a little bit of my DNA on them..."

Lindsay inwardly groaned, not another on of these interviews. Not being able to resist she commented, "So Ms. Morey...huh...funny how that rhymes with whorey...where'd you get those scratches on your arm?" 

Melissa, looking annoyed at Lindsay's jab and Danny obvious enjoyment of it, replied, "I have a mean pussycat."

"Where is this cat?"

"Lost him."

"Convienant." Danny remarked, pushing himself off the wall to stand next to Lindsay.

The suspect leaned seductively across the table showing her clevage, "Isn't it about time you frisked me, Detective Messer?"

"You heard her, Detective Messer." Danny said as Lindsay went to stand.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she started hurriedly "I thought you were Messer?" she pointed to Danny.

"I am."

"Then..." Melissa looked confused.

Lindsay sighed and rolled her eyes while holding up her left hand.

Seeing the rock, but still confused, "Good for you."

Danny raised his left hand also and a look of recognition crossed her face,"That sucks, right when I meant the definition of 'New York's finest' hes off and married." she sighed, dissappointed.

Choosing to ignore her, Danny asked, "Now what happened between you and..." he paused to slap down a picture of Mike's dead body, "him?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that same day, Danny and Lindsay found themselves in the same interview room only this time they had the priveledge to meet Joshua Jennings: Melissa's pimp.

"So Joshua, may I call you Joshua?" Danny asked the young punk.

"You can call me Shelia. I like long moonlit walks on the beach and fresh flowers..."

"Everyone who walks through that door today thinks they're a freaking comedian!" Danny threw up his hands as he spoke more to Lindsay than to the suspect in question.

"Seems like you have quite a successful business there for yourself Josh. Illegal, but successful." Lindsay commented.

"Sex sells..." Josh started, shrugging, "YOu know, you could be one of my girls. You're sexy and can handle handcuffs."

Danny hit him on the back of the head with a file folder. "Do you want to be arrested for sexaully harrassing a cop?"

"Been there, done that. Deja vu just isn't what it used to be."

"I'm glad."

The men's heated staring contest was broken by Lindsay, "So you get mad because she was trying to get out of the business and live straight with this Mike guy?"

"That bitch! I made her what she is today!"

"A low-class slut?" Danny inquired.

"Of course you'd think that," he noted Danny's ring, "You're married."

"And you're an asshole. But lets not split hairs." Danny turned to Lindsay, "Another thing they noticed today."

Lindsay held back a grin and turned to the suspect, "We found a slug from you're gun in our guys head not to mention the gun shot residue on your clothes."

"With all the years you'll get, you'll most likely get to be someone's wifey in prison. Then you can really call yourself Shelia." Danny quipped.

"I want my lawyer." Smirk now wiped from his face.

Lindsay tried to hold back her laughter as they left the interrogation room, case solved.

mellowyellow233

let me know what you think 


	4. Loving You

AN: Okay, First of all THANKS for the reviews! I am happy to hear you enjoy the way the story is going. Believe me, there will be some drama in a while, but I like the fluff. Fluff is my friend. I'm gonna make chapter 4 in two parts, mainly because it is so long and I also have to get up early tomorrow. This chapter is mainly the back story as to how Danny and Lindsay got together. It is told from Lindsay's point of view but the actual flashbacks were easier to write in 3rd person. This chapter does include some angst/drama, not a lot cause I like fluff, but more than my other chapters.

Disclaimer:I always forget to write on of these, but I'm gonna try real hard to remember. If I forget you can sue me, but you won't get anything becuase I have nothing...I don;t own anything, sadly. Scenarios in this story are mine, characters not so much.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

CHAPTER FOUR-PART ONE

The day Danny andI got together was the day my world was turned upside down. All my theories on men and dating didn't apply to the uniqueness that was Danny. All the guys I had dated before him were so different: country boys. Nothing wrong with them, just Danny was all city. True, he would look deliciously sexy in tight jeans, no shirt, and a cowboy hat; but that wasn;t him. He was seductive, charming, funny, intense, brutally honest, and incredibly handsome. When I looked at him I saw the lethal combination my mother always warned me about, and it excited me.

The day we officially got together was a rather normal Wednesday...

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

FLASHBACK

Danny and Lindsay had been assigned to a case together and were bantering per usual. They had become friends over the past six months, but the sexual tension was obvious to anyone within 10 feet of them.

"Hey, Montana!" Danny called from down the lab hall, stopping Lindsay on her way into the break room.

"What is it, Messer?" she started, exaggeratedly rolling her eyes, "Do you need me to hold your hand and walk you down to Trace or do you think you can make it all the way there?"

Danny chuckled as he neared her, "Cute...the joke wasn't that bad either."

Lindsay blushed lightly, now used to his comments. "Was there a reason you stopped me from getting my much needed coffee?"

He held the door open and entered into the break room behind her. "I actually just got back from Trace. The substance we found on the shirt was liquid latex."

"Liquid latex?"

"You know, paint it on yourself, paint it on someone else. Lots of hookers and dominatrixes use it."

"I exhibit no surprise that you know what it is."

"It's fun. You should try it sometime." he turned to fix a cup of coffee and surprised her when he turned and handed a mug to her.

"I'll leave the kinky stuff to you and the Bambi's you take out." she took the cup of steaming hot liquid graciously.

Danny frowned but quickly feigned arrogance with a smirk. Not quick enough for her to miss it though.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult any of your girlfriends." she took a swiftly took a sip of her coffee and grinned. HE fixed it just the way she liked it.

"Actually, I'm flyin' solo now."

"No Cindy?"

"Nope."

"What happened?" she asked not being able to resist.

"Lost interest. Said she didn't like being second best." he shrugged.

Lindsay, now enthralled, questioned, "Second to who?"

Noting Danny's puzzled look, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No. It's okay. I've just never really thought about it is all."

She nodded, taking another drink disappointedly, her head wanting a different answer.

Danny watched as she turned to her locker. Damn, she's beautiful, he thought. And funny and smart. She stood up for herself and never puts up with my crap. I actually like having conversation with her...his thoughts stopped as realization hit.

Lindsay could feel his hot breath on her neck, she slowly turned and found herself staring right into his beautiful eyes.

"You." he stated simply.

"'Cuse me?" she choaked out.

"Cindy was second best to you."

END FLASHBACK

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

From that moment on, we were a couple- a secret couple. For more than 3 months we kept our relationship a secret from our colleagues and friends, which was a hard feat what with them being detectives and all. You'd think it was hard and we would've felt guilty, but it was exciting and fun.

We constantly pushed our luck at the office: sneaking make-out sessions on the break room couch, barely touching while we worked together on cases, stealing glances and smiles. Soon, however, our covert romance became frustrating. Not being able to touch each other or have unguarded conversations. We kept our normal, bantering facade up in front of the team, but when our big secret came out it was actually by accident...

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

FLASHBACK

Danny and Lindsay had been assigned to different cases. His involved a promiscious news reporter trying to get ahead in her career. Apparently Sheldon and Danny had found a smashed tape containing what they thought to be a walrus documentation.

Lindsay happened to be walking down the hall when she heard what sounded like a woman moaning/screaming out in pleasure. As she walked past one of the labs, she noticed Danny, Sheldon, and Adam all with their heads cocked to the side watching what looked to be porno.

"Footage from your 30th birthday party, Messer?" Lindsay joked from behind him.

"No, you remember, we were up against my bedroom wall." he replied without thinking, "Oh, shit." he cursed realizing his mistake.

Lindsay blushed furiously while Sheldon and Adam looked at the couple, stunned. Danny winced and looked to Lindsay.

"We wanted a way to tell them..." she said, smiling.

He just smirked.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

END FLASHBACK

After we told Mac, the whole team was informed. They were acually pretty cool about it, save for a few jokes and well placed puns.

As time went on, I knew I loved Danny. We bumped heads a lot, but that was only because every aspect of our relationship was passionate. So naturally our fights were intense. I knew Danny loved me too the day I told him I was pregnant. I'd never seen him smile so wide. I remember he twirled me around in the air, completely happy. Not only did he celebrate with me but he comforted me through the side effects of carrying a child.

Even though I knew I loved him and he had admitted to loving me also, I didn't know he was the one until the day I lost our first child. Funny, I knew he loved me the day I told him I was going to have his child and when I lost that child I knew he was 'the one'. It had been a difficult pregnancy from the get-go, but seven weeks after finding out, it was gone.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

FLASHBACK

Lindsay had been feeling funny all day. Not necessarily sick, just...funny. Like her body was trying to tell her something bad was about to happen. Danny was pulling a double when it happened and Lindsay was home alone. She dialed the paramedics herself and waited for them by herself in the bathroom of their apartment.

When Lindsay awoke a few good hours later at the hospital, she was greeted with Danny's red-rimmed eyes. She could see he was going off of no sleep and was extremely concerned. When he saw he eye lids open, he rushed to her side. 

The tragedy of it hit Lindsay all at once. She collapsed, sobbing, into his arms. He too was fighting back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." she cried into his chest.

"It wasn't your fault, Montana." he comforted, using the nickname she had grown to love.

She only cried harder, "I could've taken better care of myself. I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard at the office...eaten more..."

"Lindsay, stop." Danny cut her off, using his stern but gentlt voice, leaving no room for argument. "You did everything right. This was..." hw closed his eyes and cleared his throat, focring his next words out, "meant to be. There was absolutely nothing you could've done to prevent this."

She didn't move, no longer sobbing, just letting silent tears roll down her cheeks.

He lifted her chine with one finger, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I love you. And when we do have kids, you'll be the perfect mom."

She smiled tearily, "You still want to have kids?"

"Of course. With our looks and brains, it would be selfish not to have kids." he joked lightly. She laughed slightly, still teary eyed.

Danny embraced her again, "I love you, Lindsay. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too." she rested her head gently on his chest and relaxed into his body, falling asleep.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

END FLASHBACK

After our miscarriage, things slowly returned to normal. Danny and I moved in together, officially. Laughter and joy soon filled our relationship again. I thought life couldn't get any better...

Danny's proposal to me was not the over stated romantic one. No hiding the ring in some fancy French desert or sappy violin playing in the background- it was sweet, relaxed, and totally Danny and I's style.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

FLASHBACK

"Morning, Beautiful." Danny greeted while kissing Lindsay's neck lightly.

She squirmed, trying to fight the daylight and remain alseep;however, with his continued ministrations on her neck and bare shoulder, she turned towards him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "Morning." she mumbled in reply.

He smirked. Morning Lindsay was an affectionate Lindsay.

"What time is it?" she drowsily asked.

"Almost six." he could feel her pout against his skin and laughed. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Danny broke with, "I could stay here forever."

"Umm... me too." she agreed still in the delicious frame of mind between sleeping and waking. She could feel his hands gently running up and down her naked back.

"Good. Because I have something that will hold you to that."

"What's that?" she asked, eyes still closed, as seh felt his hands wander from her back down her left arm.

"This." he stated.

Lindsay's eyes popped open as she felt a cool, metal band being slipped onto her finger, all traces of sleep leaving her mind. "What?" she dumbly questioned.

Danny licked his lips, looking deep into her eyes. "Marry me, Lindsay."

She laid half beneath him in total shock. She but her lip and slowly nodded, "Okay." her eyes teared, but a huge grin was permanantly plastered to her mouth.

Danny smiled too as Lindsay pulled him fully on top of her, passionately kissing him.

END FLASHBACK

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sorry to cut it off there, Part 2 will be up soon.

melllowyellow233 


	5. Life's A Changin'

AN: I love when you all review, you're so sweet! Thanks for all the feedback. Okay, so this is the second half of chapter 4. It's also full of flashbacks and is told from Lindsay's perspective until you get to the actual flashbacks. This contains a lot less angst than part one. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada, yada, yada.

CHAPTER 4 PART TWO

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

My enjoyment over planning a wedding with the love of my life was short lived. The engagement was a happy one, but that actual planning of the ceremony was stressful. It was filled with many "Thank God, I love you as much as I do" 's, a few "you're charging me how much for that!" 's, and two "Screw this, let's just elope!" 's, and one amazing wedding. It was intimate with only our close friends and family there. Stella was my Maid of Honor and Danny's brother Louie was the Best Man. Everyone we worked with had a part in the ceremony. I wore a simple, elegant white flowing dress and Danny the traditional black tux. Despite not being able to keep our hands to ourselves at the reception, the party lasted well into the night.

The day after the wedding, Danny and I left for our two week vacation in Hawaii. And after a week, we finally saw something other than our hotel suite.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

FLASHBACK

"Danny?" Lindsay asked as she liesurely kissed up his naked chest.

"Baby, give me a minute. I'm not a machine." he mumbled tiredly.

She smirked, "No, we're gonna get up and get out of this hotel room."

He turned to her, "I thought you liked this hotel room?" he lazily kissed her collarbone.

"Umm...I do. I love it in fact." she paused and hissed as he alternated between lightly nipping and kissing her neck, "But...we paid for Hawaii."

He sighed and stopped his administrations. "Yes, Mrs. Messer." he joked.

Lindsay stopped him from getting up and pushed him flat on his back, swinging her leg over his thigh and straddling him. Seeing his confused face, she dived in for a fiery kiss. He reacted quickly, holding onto her waist with one hand and allowing the other to tangle in her soft hair. When oxygen proved to be a problem, she pulled back, lust evident in her eyes.

"What was that for?" he wondered aloud.

"Call me Mrs. Messer again." she comanded hottly.

Danny cocked his head to the side, an amused look on his face. "Do you like being called Mrs. Messer, Mrs. Messer?"

"Screw it. We can see Hawaii tomorrow!" she exclaimed, sitting up on her haunches to pull her top over her head.

"Well, if I'd have known you would have this type of reaction, I would have married you a long time ago...Mrs. Messer."

END FLASHBACK

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

About six weeks after our wedding, I started having suspicions. I was 'late', I was having morning sickness, my body was sore all over, and I was constanly tired. I didn't let onto Danny, but I'm sure suspected something was up.

The idea of being pregnant danced wildly around in my head. I wanted to be sure before I got my hopes up or Danny's for that matter. He never said anything, but I knew my failed pregnancy hurt him more than he let on. I made an appointment with my doctor and after the results were in, I set our to tell Danny. I wanted to do it right. When I told him I was pregnant the first time, I wasn't exactly tactful. I believe my exact words were, "You knocked me up, asshole!" In my defense we were in the middle of a heated argument. So I just threw it at him, knowing he would be stumped and I would win.

So when I found out I was pregnant again, I wanted to tell him in a perfect way. I decided I would cook him his favorite meal, put on a little outfit that would drive him crazy, and break it to him over mood music. Knowing our luck, you can most likely guess that it didn't go exactly the way I planned. It started out well, but my symptoms interrupted my confession.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

FLASHBACK

"Montana!" Danny called out upon entering their apartment. As he ventured further through, he noticed the light music playing and how the apartment was lit only by hundreds of candles. "Montana, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Depends," a husky voice said from behind him, "Is it working?"

He turned to see Lindsay leaning seductively leaning against the doorjam, clad in only a figure huggin silk and lace teddy he had gotten her on their one-year-dating anniversary. He sucked in a involuntary breath of air at the sight, "Well Hello, Mrs. Messer."

She grinned and gracefully sauntered towards him. "Rough day at the office, Hubby?"

"Yeah, but things are starting to look up." he replied, slipping his arms around her slim waist.

Sliding her hands over his arms, Lindsay let her fingers thread through his short hair, her eyes drawn to his lips. Danny caved first and brought their mouths together heatedly. In one sweeping movement, he had her in his arms, not breaking their lips' contact.

Lindsay let a moan escape the back of her throat as Danny's teeth nipped at her bottom lip. She gladly opened her mouth, tongues meeting together hungrily. Too caught up in the wonders Danny's lips were doing, Lindsay didn't remember the reason for her romantic setting until her back hit the fabric of their couch.

"Wait, wait, wait..." taking a minute to extract herself from him and to collect herself.

"Wha's wrong?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing." she smiled reassuringly. "It's just...I made your favorite dinner adn I thought we'd have a romatic dinner...talk...and we were just about to skip all that and go rigth to what I was planning on doing later tonight. Maybe after a nice, long bubble bath?" she hinted and let her hands play with his biceps.

"Sounds good...one problem."

"what's that?"

"You're gonna need to put on a robe." he licked his lips taking in her attire.

She smacked him playfully adn let him help her off the couch.

"Smells great, baby." he complimented upon entering the kitchen.

She only smiled and they started eating.

"You want some wine?" he asked already going to pour her a glass.

"NO!" she all but shouted.

He looked confused for a minute, "okay..."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not in the mood for wine tonight."

He shrugged and took another bite, nodding his approval.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something."

"I'm all ears, Montana."

"I'm..." Lindsay was cut off by a sudden wave of naseau. She sprinted to the bathroom, hand covering her mouth.

Danny sat shocked for a moment before jogging after her. He found her vomiting what little she had in her stomache. He sat next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"God! It's called 'morning sickness' for a reason! But no, your kid can't tell the difference between morning and nightime!" she blew out exhausted.

"Wait?" Danny paused, "My kid?"

Lindsay nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "I wanted to tell you the right way. A romantic way." she gestured with her wrist indicating all the candles, "You know, since last time I practically screamed it at you...I guess I didn't do that much better this time, huh?"

HE gently massaged her shoulders, not fully comprehending what she was saying, "Umm..okay."

She stopped his hands on her back and turned to face him, "Danny," she started looking into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

He grinned widely. "Really?"

"Really." her grin matching his own.

"How far along are you?"

"Doctor said six weeks."

"Six weeks..." he stopped to calculate, "We got married six weeks ago."

"I know. Your little guys work fast, Messer." she teased.

He laughed and put his hand on her abdomen, "Our kid's in there."

END FLASHBACK

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Danny was great all through the entire pregnancy. Lord knows, I wasn't the easiest person to get along with during those nine months. I've been told I would go off at only the littlest thing. I, of course, only remember myself being mildly aggitated. Danny was the only person who could calm me down, and I would still pick fights with him regularly. My mood would swing at the drop of a dime...

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

FLASHBACK

"Lindsay, you should try to eat something." Danny requested sweetly.

Lindsay grunted stubbornly, "I'm not a child. and I'm not hungry."

"You've eaten barely anything all day. Just try somethin'." he gestured to her untouched plate filled with food.

"You eat it then!" she ranted standing, "Or better yet: go out, get pregnant, and throw up everything that goes down your throat! How's that for a plan! I'm not in the mood to go down on the toilet tonight!" she yelled, stalking briskly past a still seated Danny.

"where are you going?" he sighed, knowing she was int he mood to argue.

"Away from you! You've just pissed off a cranky, hormonal pregnant woman- I have PLENTY of time to plot my revenge!" she huffed and slammed their bedroom door behind her.

He winced at the noise and proceeded to clean the dishes. Once the kitchen was back to it's usual, clean self, Danny decided to get a shower and give Lindsay more time to cool off.

Just as he had started the water and gotten undressed down to his boxers, Danny felt two small, warm hands slide around his waist.

Lindsay kissed his shoulder softly, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to go off on you...it's just...this whole pregnancy thing is taking a toll on me." she apoligized into his back.

He turned around in her arms, "It's alright. I just want you and the baby to be safe is all. I didn't mean to push you."

"No you were right." she smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She then proceeded to lift her arms above her head, indicating him to remove her shirt.

Danny smiled and slipped the fabric over her head, taking in her 5 month swell. He heard her sigh contentedly. "I think it's about time Mommy relaxed with me in the shower."

Lindsay laughed and did as was suggested.

END FLASHBACK

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

After what seemed like a never ending pregnancy, I finally gave birth to two bundles of joy...two weeks late. However, we were all happy and healthy. Aubrey and Damien were perfect. Danny and I knew from the first moment we laid eyes on them they were full of mischief. They both had Danny's eyes, my hair, adorablee little chubby faces, and matching smirks.

I remember the first time they actually slept through the entire night, Danny and I just crashed, exhausted. We knew they were gonna be a handful and we were looking forward to it...

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hope you liked it,

mellowyellow233 


End file.
